A couple of cold ones
by Minooshka
Summary: :Flashback DoC: "After all of this, how about you and me knock back a couple of cold ones like the good old times"? :: Since it was Cid's birthday, Vincent had no choice but to oblige! Warning Yaoi (Vincent x Cid. Valenwind)


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Final fantasy 7(DoC,CC,AC) or any of the characters within this fanfic. These are the property of SquareEnix and its affiliates. I am not making any profit from the use of these characters or its story.

**Author's notes**

This is a Vincent's POV using that quote from Cid in DoC about Cold ones. I liked the idea that they hung together so much that Cid would refer to it during that particular crisis.

* * *

**o0o - :: Flashback :: - o0o -**

_"After all of this. How about you and me knock back a couple of cold ones like the good old times?"_

**o0o - :: End flashback :: - o0o – 2 weeks later.**

During the good old times, I used to be practically immune to alcohol!

I'd drink with Cid and return him home once he had passed out trying to follow me. Ever since my body had been reborn in the lifestream, it seemed I'd lost that tolerance alongside the demon Chaos. A gift from the lifestream, something like Cloud's unburdening of Jenova-cells I guess.

The lifestream does nice work, I'll give her that! I just wished she'd taken that metal claw and Galian as well. Unfortunately, this was just not the case. Regardless of however lucky (or unlucky) I am, I've retained a fraction of my old stamina. I'm currently watching Cid throw back another swig of Whiskey. His 4rth shot tonight as well as some beer pre-drinking before that. I steal a glance at his face while he isn't looking, noticing his cheeks are beet red from the amount he's already imbibed. Suffice to say, we'd consumed Cid's entire beer stash and moved to hard liquors. My face must be as flushed as his is presently.

I picture myself; pale as a ghost, with a tomato smashed across it staring at the man in question! What an inelegant picture. /Dear gods/ (I think suddenly)/ I hope I don't slur!/

A moment passes, I pause. I Calm myself. My face certainly does feel warm... Self introspection has now led me to this single conclusion; I am definitely . Ladies and gentlemen! The great Vincent Valentine, thrice saviour of the planet... was wasted! Enjoying himself in the company of an old friend. I hadn't indulged truly in the last... oh... 30 or so years.

Even though Cid is known to be somewhat of a loud-mouth at times, he was at least an entertaining loud-mouth! Whatever he has to say was always pertinently worth listening to. He certainly was charismatic enough to command the entire WRO airfleet. With one of those strong self-assured presences that reassured everyone that everything would be 'fine and dandy' in the end! He was... or perhaps is the only other person, excluding Yuffie, that consciously reaches out to me during my crisises (for they were many). Both of them were my indirect pep-squad. Though I deny having the need for help most of the time. The brat was annoyingly pestering at times! I know she just looks up to me as the senior infiltrator of the group, as a mentor. I like her enough... in small doses.

"Hmmm..."

Cid however, had always been an old buddy of mine. Both Cid and Nanaki were also closest to me in age. My body would be turning 54 this year... but I've missed the better part of those years mentally sleeping (so to speak). When I awoke I was fairly surprised that I was still 27. Mentally now I suppose I must be 32. This might be confusing to people who don't know... I don't usually go out of my way explaining it either.

Cid Highwind just turned 37 tonight. In fact, it had been the very reason he invited me to drink with him. A perfect excuse actually! I couldn't refuse.

The big cat actually (to my surprise) consumed alchool as well. He had the worst tolerance out of all of us! Even a woman would do better. Unless you counted Tifa... I suspect that he'd actually passed out upstrairs, seeing as he hasn't returned in the last 20-something minutes! I was no longer wearing that flamboyant red cape, thankfully! Since I would be suffocating in warmth right about now with it. I felt comfortable now that my enemies (for the most part) were all dead or vanquished. The black shirt I was wearing was a bit too larger for me... I had to clean my main ones and I found this in my 'never-touched-at Cid- stash of things. It tended toannoyingly fall over one of my shoulders. It was one of Barrett's gifts for my own birthday the year after we had vanquished the Remnants. I'd been invited (again) and hadn't showed up (again)to the annual Avalanche reunion that year.

Damn... The thought occures to me that I had forgotten to get Cid a birthday present! Weren't friends supposed to do that?! I groaned in frustration without thinking about it. Placing my good hand on my face to rub at my eyes slightly. Having been in the Turks had sort of ruined my own social life! I'd neither received, nor cared much in receiving gifts before. Snapping me from my sombre mood, Cid interrupts my thoughts.

"Soooo Vinny?"

The sable blond said familiarly. His voice harshly accented, it seemed more prominent with the alcohol affecting it. "Thatsh a new body you wearin' there?"

Cid was almost doubled over the table, slurring and endearingly drunk... He points towards my chest. I almost spat the amaretto on the rocks, which I was sipping, out of my nose. I feel over-observed for a moment, unused to this level of direct questioning. From anyone other than Yuffie that is! The lemon stings horribly up my nostrils a moment.

I really dont know how to answer to that! But brooding wasnt on my mind, oddly enough. Not here. Not now with my good friend and especially not on his birthday! For once (the drink making i much easier) I resort to a tactic I had never used before. I thought it died within me a long time ago: Humor.

"See, Highwind. I'm like a cat, I have 9 live." I pause, blinking my blood red colored eyes at himfor effect. Aware of how they looked helping to emphasise my statement "I think I might have lost 3 of them back when I was a Turk, one with Hojo, 4 for each monster that was put into me...and used up that last one saving the earth from Omega."

I take a swig and pausing again. When he didnt answer to my comments, I added; "So I guess this one would be my last. Ne?"

I down the rest of the amaretto quickly, the lemon zing clear and crisp in my throat. Damn! It felt good getting drunk again! Very bracing! Especially with a good friend. Yes. Friend. One I could trust intrinsically.

Cid was the best out of them all at keeping secrets of mine. I watch the man scratch his stubble for a moment regarding me with the oddest expression on his face.

"Didj'a just tell a joke Vince?"

I leaned back in the semi-circle futon. The man owned his own bar, poker lounge and dinner-like futon and table set in his house's basement. The last time I'd come here when I wasnt living in my own apartment in Kalm. I had just wanted to 'talk'... Not having the courage to actually. I had been going through rougher times than usual, right before those Remnants had appeared, researching Geostigam. There are these... awful secrets... Some I haven't told anyone in AVALANCHE yet, even now I had spent the whole night right here. Sitting at this very table with him. Drinking, unable to actually get drunk while in his company.

Cid had been there. A steady presence at my side, never asking why, nor uttering a word. Every human being needs to communicate... Even if it is only in body language. I guess he knew that I just needed him there.

I nod slowly at his question.

I think I might have just rediscovered humour to liven my own problems. I'd started to make wisecracks... right near the end when I was going to confront OMEGA. My heart feels lighter presently. I take this to be a good sign. Nodding I slightly grin. It feels easier when I'm this drunk. Which is probably something no one's sees me do very often.

"Jezzuz Vincent, gawdammit! You're ashtu...actually quite fucking shmashed aren't ya!?"

The pilot starts laughing after his own slip of the tongue. I snap out of my slight 'zone-out' moment when he starts gaffawing. His laughter is of the contagious type... Especially when as inhibited as I we are right now. The corner of my mouth jerks up slightly to match the other. Slowly turning it from a grin into a slight smile. I chuckle along with him. Cid's own mouth lifts into the most honest smile I remember seeing him with and he places his chin on his hand, an elbow on the table... with an odd look in his eyes that matched.

I have a rather good memory. Cid smiles often, but its the kind of snarky confident smile. This isnt one of them and its odd that I haven't seen him with this... particular look. I quickly stare back at the table, suddenly feeling embarrassed , but I can't quite put my finger on why. In the lightness of the mood I continue my best to poor myself some more alcohol. To do this without spilling any of the precious liquid is a bit difficult. My right hand shakes whilst my left is deadly calm, as always. What I dont understand is why the appendage hadn't been healed along with the rest of me when my body was thrown out of the lifestream. The only demonic presence affecting me now was presently inhibited by the same alcohol I'd consumed.

For a moment I entertained taunting the Galian beast's weakness for the drink. After a few seconds I feel something tug at my glass. I realize its Cid trying to remove my amaretto from me. Judging I had enough... apparently.

"Bugger off Highwind, this'sh'is mine. You've had about ash much as I did... maybe even more!" That sounded horrible! The quick verbal spat and the succession of words strung together. Cid cracked a smile.

"Fine, but if you get sick, I'm not the one washing it!" The sandy blonde hit his chest with his right arm, bringing up with that action some extra air out of his stomach. In other words, he burped.

"BLLLLAAAaaaaarghl!"

And yes it smelled. Ugh! But my breath wouldn't be much better anyways. It hardly mattered! I ignored it. It was how he prove his manliness I suppose. The pilot shifted on his seat to fish a lighter out of his pocket and tapped the back of his ear for a cigarette. Cid the smoker. Ever and always. Yeah, I had indulged back in the days... Turks take to their health rather seriously and I had actually quit before starting more advanced and extrenuous training sessions. I known of it's unfortunate allure. Smokes and tabacco back then where much better qualities than those produced today as I've come to understand it.

"Passh me one will you Highwind?"

I ask politely slurring and without too much conscious thought. Wanting to taste the difference out of curiousity. What had time done to the traditional brands and quality of smokes I remembered from my youth?

Cid thought nothing of it, tapping the bottom of his cigarette pack by his goggles' band. I put the thing between my left hands fingers and move it towards my mouth, aware that my golden claws was very close to my face. I see his other hand extend the lighter flicking it on over the table towards me. Leaning slowly, very aware of my inebriation, I lean closely, minding my hair and inhaled. The smoke is, thankfully smooth. Nice tasting too.

Odd...

I had always thought of Cid as the type of man that would take the harshest brands because of it inherently boosting his manly ego. But this was in fact... a very good quality type of tobacco. When I think about it, he did have this odd sort of dichotomy about certain things. The man had a fixation on tea and a tasteful bar in his basement. Yet used crass language and smoked heavilly. But he liked things of high quality by the decorations in the bar lounge and obviously was highly educated (rocket engineer that he is). You wouldn't believe he was actually the first man to engineer a craft that had reached space! Especially with the crude vocabulary the blonde often used and his habit of barging into rooms unnanounced.

As I take a drag and exhale the smoke out slowly, I'm reminded of the mist trailing outside the barrel of one of my guns. This brings about the fact that I no longer actually had a gun! Damn I wish I could stay in this moment right now... Whatever this moment of peace was!

This was trully pure zen, calmn, warmth and contentment I as feeling right now. I haven't felt this good since... I cant remember.

"..Ss...Cid." I can hear myself babbling now. Do I care? Not so much anymore...

I would have been mortified to have been drunk in front of others! The man in question had his arms spread wide on the top of the sofa seats of the round bench of the bar table. He actually had installed a semi-circle sofa-style seating area as part of his bar. It was rather nice and made it feel much more like home. Easier to play cards too. None of us where true conversationalists. Although Cid babbled and spoke his mind when he was sober. Drunk, he was actually the opposite. A quiet contemplative sort of man.

"I need a new gun. Think you could help me with that?" I take another puff of smoke and then take a large gulp of the lemon zing liquor. Truly Amaretto and these types of cigarettes where wonderful together! I'd imagined it went well with Whiskey too. His eyes closed slightly into cracks. Nothing of his train of thought showed through. I have no idea why he was looking at me so oddly. I turn towards him, we stare at each other.

Damn... that man looked fine. And... FUCK... I must be REAL drunk to think that! Why do I find him... attractive with that look of pondering on his face? Was there something on my own that created that look of incredulity n him? Had he now noticed that I now sported an almost permanent blush because of my inebrietion on my deathly pale face? I feel like he can read my mind... of course he cant ... but...maybe... NO!

I'm so drunk!

"What?" I finally ask, impatient at his odd sort of staring. Unable to keep eyecontact I turn my head away, trying to distract myself by keeping focusing on my cigarette waiting for an answer.

"First time you called my by m'actual name Vampy." I lift my head slightly. I did? What did I usually call him? Oh... 'Highwind'. Feeling myself in need of defending the over aloofness on my part, I quickly without thinking throw out the first thing that pops into my mind.

"Maybe because..." I pause catching my breath haltingly. ".You're such a good friend... I feel alright saying it now."

3 seconds later I squint myself and retort back. "Vinny?" He chuckled and goofilly the pilot thumbed his goggles and placed it on his eyes, effectively barricading my view to his eyes and inner workings. I've been trained as an assassin. I have the ability to read emotional reactions on people's faces. Before he hid, I caught a hint of an embarrassed smiling expression and odd mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He simply grins from ear to ear and I can't help it... its just too contagious. I have to smile back to him also.

"Yeah about a gun..." I remind him.

"Right right!" He cleared his raspy throat. "But not just now." Obviously not! I huff just slightly. Finishing the cigarette. Man what a rush! The nicotine hit me like a big smack at the back of the head. I exhale sharply in mock annoyance at him. But also because I'm starting to feel tired. Yes physically tired. I can feel it in my bones. The sensation is somewhat foreign.

"Hmmm... I haven't felt this... tired and relaxed in a long time." I admit. Thanking Cid in a roundabout way.

Then it comes back to me that alcohol can take a sluggishly long time to hit your body fully. SinceI hadn't felt it's effect in years as I try to stand up, I fumble slightly on the grey green cushion. I feel as well as see Cid out of the corner of my eyes stand up. Without any problems and stretch out.

He wasn't nearly as drunk as I was!

Gods... for a moment there watching him stretch makes me feel wierd inside the pit of my stomach. I feel a tingling lump in the back of stomach and try to will it away.

Had I also been granted a long-dead sexual drive with this new body... I wonder? Because before now...at this very moment. I've never entertained any remote sensual feelings for anyone. I assumed I had been emotionally castrated and remained A-sexual since my awakening. What I feel right now is nothing short of electrical! For a man no less!

The blood rushes from my head downwards in realization. I stumble. The worst thing couldn't of happened to me... happened!

Cid catches my fall rather effectively. One broad arms wrapping solidly around my mid-waist.

Wow.

If it had felt as thought my face had been burning before, it certainly feels like the sun is kissing it at this moment. He holds his cigarette in one hand, careful not to burn me. The smoke tickles my eyes. I turn, Cid still has that oddly cheerful smile on his face and yet... those ridiculous goggles are keepin me from seeing his eyes!

The best damn feature on the man in my opinion were those windows to his soul: Cerulean Blue. Just like the sky the pilot loved so much! Strong too... well with his arms wrapped around, the work that he does and the spear that he wields, he has to be.

"Ah... Hmm... My thanks"

I clear my throat and attempt to straighten up and gather my dignity. Getting myself extricated from his arms. "I must apologize, I forgot to bring you gift." I masterfully manage to make my mouth form words. Despite my embarassment.

If there is one thing tight leather did well, it was keeping any and all appendages firmly molded to the body. Especially those appendages which were now wanting attention. I'm only human right?! Who am I kidding! I shouldn't be so easilly instantly and thoroughly awakened as I am right now! It feels like a bucket of ice has been suddenly dropped in the back of my shirt. Why is my body suddenly deciding it didnt want to remain Asexual anymore?!

******Brrrrr...?**** -impression of interest, discomfort and pleasure, wanting more.-***** Oh gods! Now the Galian beast? Why does it have to wake inside of me at moments like these? Feeling like this. So confused and vulnerable. I try and concentrate on the actual physical door. Keeping multiple psychs in you is difficult and requires focus. Moreso when you are drunk.

"Red's been gone a while." I just say, without any particular reason, the thought pops in my head.

"Vinny, can I ask something from you?" My train of thought was cut. I turn to look at the sandy blonde. "Something you might say no but I really want for my Birthday?" He paused and butts his cigarette in the ash tray. "If ever you don't want to, just say no and I'll forget about it."

Cid still had those goggles on, a dead serious expression on his face. I still cant read his eyes! It seems a sensible request. I wondered what Highwind would possibly want of mine? He takes a few steps forward and reaches for my head. For a moment I thought he meant to take my head scarf off. That would have been fine. I can tell some people like it. But as his fingers closed around my head and draws me towards to him...

...I findd out thats not what he wanted.

Soft lips touch mine.

An electrical sensation shoots right through me down south. Despite having no room to go or expand, those pieces of me try to. I can taste the Whiskey on his breath and I'm sure he can taste my Amaretto. His cologne wafts into my nose and overwhelms my senses. He moves closer to me when I dont immediately push him away. My senses overload for the moment, I sharply inhale through my nostrils.

*****Snifff - who, identify, partner.*****

I'm both confused at the Galien's pondering and by what is currently occurring. My thoughts soon turn to mush as I feel his tongue seeking entrance into my mouth.

Oh my god Yes!

I melt in his hold and sigh through my nose, opening my mouth to help furthur his explorations. Feeling a blissful lick to the roof of my mouth. Cid draws slowly back. I'm not entirely sure why, but I'm saddened at the loss of contact. It seems like the reality of what happened slowly creeps through my thoughts. My eyes eventually widen in understanding. I nervously look downwards, mortified and frozen. I cannot bring muself to look back up.

Cid Highwind had kissed me!

A few moments pass. My mind blanks, trying to compute and pass over the error screen it must be currently bleeping. I snap out of my torpur when his voice reaches my ear.

"I guess that's a no."

I lift my eyes and see Cid placing his goggles back on the top of his head. Although he's obviously saddened, he still has that stoic and hard untouchable sternness about him.

"I just had to... find out. I guess." The pilot scratched the bottom of his stubble again. A habit I recognized as he's thinking and choosing his next few words carefully. "S'ok. Let's forget about it!"

I was smart enough, even from the alcohol fogging my brain to realize what he was asking of me. In the form of the phrasing he had chosen. To go back to being friends, even if he had asked for something I more. Could I? Could I give myself emotionally to another person? A man this time.

The first and only thing that bothered me was the fact that I had never taken Cid for... well... Gay! Well... at least not physically attracted to men. It was also only a few seconds ago that my own body had betrayed it's renewed sexuality as well. The second thing which troubles me is that I had actually responded... and enjoyed it. I was indeed bi. The dual revelations were a bit... intense to take in at the same time.

I look up at him drunkenly.

"I don't... know..."

Damn I feel like I'm giving such a lame response. Putting him deciding off. Maybe I am? It frightens me... I had gone against abominations , deitific beings and got to live a second time! Now I was afraid of my own emotional involvement with my best friend Cid.

"S'fine Vincent. Juss... didn't have the damn courage t'tell ya while I was completely sober." He has this sheepish look. "Th'last time I saw you come up around the Shera. M'heart just 'bout damn lept out'a my chest and all I wanted t'do was grab ya and bring ya back home again! That's how I knew... That well...um I... hmm..." He scratched the back of his head.

Ah... so that was what this was about? Hmm... Now I felt bad. I had previously been rooming in Cid's home for the last year or so when I wasnt living in Kalm. I had just left for some soul-searching in between our battle with the Remnants and then. I had left without leaving any notes or reasons. I guess it would have been the least I could have done for Cid.

He's just told me that he worried about me? Cared for me. Had it been for such a long time that he's felt this way? I observe the Pilot silently. Regardless of the alcohol, I am naturally analytical. Cid was serious! He also seemed decidedly dejected. The blonde was truly willing for us to go back to saving our friendship with no repercussions... Suffering unrequited love... which I had alot of experice. I had, in fact enjoyed the kiss immensely! I also appreciated Cid's company and support. Alot In fact! Was I ready to commit and love someone else?

"..."

Anyone who knows me, also knows that I tend to keep things to myself alot. I have to admit; I like the pilot and I enjoy his company. He's someone I could share my deepest secrets with if I cared to and know he wouldn't blaber them. Come to think about it, I actually do reveal far more to him than anyone else. Along with his returned friendship, support during my identity crisis as Chaos. I had been able to forgive myself with his help. I'd grown to accept the remaining beast within me as part of my identity (the feral part of me). As an actual facet of my personnallity. What more could a man ask in a relationship? Was this a second chance for love to blossom within my own heart?

I change my mind... maybe its the drink, maybe its just I want to take a chance for once!

"Yes... Cid, let's try...this."

I make a vague gesture. Its all I can dredge up from my mind at the moment. Cid blinks. I really don't think he understood me. At least he might think he's missheard.

***** Curious ***** The Galian jumps to awareness and closes the distance between me and Cid. It looks through my eyes and appraises him from top to bottom.

At moments like these I feel like a puppet trapped in my own body. I can easily push him back... But I don't feel anything angry or feral in his intentions. A fraction of a moment afterwards I receive strange compulsions. They are sexual. I have this oddly pleasant rush. The beast gives Cid a rather large lick on his cheek. I reach back with my mind and for his lips and am able to save it and turn it into an odd kiss. Although incredibly sloppy... I feel the pilot's whole body stiffen and moments later, the pilot takes control of the kiss from me.

Oh god! As if the brief problem with Galian wasn't worrisome enough. There's this pounding of blood down my spine into my groin. I embrace the other man. Clinging almost. Scared of how raw and new and vulnerable I feel at this moment. Afraid of what might happen in the future if this doesn't work out! Cid's callused right hand comes to gently grab the juncture of the back of my neck and shoulders.

"I'm glad that'sha willing to try..." He answers back before pulling us back together into a more passionate kiss.

The low riding black shirt is going down one of my shoulders. Damn that over-large shirt! I feel the stubble of his beard on my face. His cologne, will be engraved in my memory forever; a strong spice, like vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg and musk. I can't help but squirm slightly my back pressed back to the wall and I pull him into a tighter embrace. Our kiss deepens and our tongues war. My heart is beating a thousand beats per minute and the Galian is panting in my own head. I can hear it whine almost. Happy to be stimulated along with me. I pull my head downwards breaking the kiss and take a deep breath.

"Cid ?" I say gravely.

I feel two gloved hands snap on my arms and hold me, whether frightened from my tone, in passion or otherwise. I didn't look up to see his expression.

"That was...hmm. Galian."

I'm cut off of my warning as the behemoth-like beast gives me the urge to nestle in Cid's neck gently. I do so and croon.

*****Purrrr Docile, show neck, mate.*****

"Can't say Val that I dislike him for it right now."

Well... as long as we both wanted the same things, the beast would play nice. I was mostly concerned with the emotional consequences of both our actions. While Galian was more physically inclined towards indulging. I was emotionally involved in this.

"Cid..." My voice is unsteady.

The pilot hushes me and licks my lips just as the Galian had done to his own cheek before going back to nibbling my ear affectionately and playfully. My quick intake of breath and arching back was enough of an invitation for us to just head to my room in the basement. I had a place here. I rented a disused room in Cid's basement which I hardly ever used unless passing by. Up until recently that was! It had a minimalistic bed-cot, ammo, medical supplies and some spare cloths.

The thought briefly occured to me that I might regret this tomorrow. I dont care! Not right now. I want to take this chance!

A well placed hand on the inside of my inner thigh quells inner doubts as to the strength of my newfound sexuality. Its back full-force and with a vengeance, perhaps making up for years of abstinance. We both steer ourselves to my small corner of the basement. Opening and closing the door. The ridiculous 'Vincent-Valentine' sign in gothic-style Shera had insisted to hang on the door rattled. Thinking of Shera, I'm reminded of the woman.

"What about... Shera?" This was the last hook of doubt in my mind.

Cid freezes a moment and doubt redoubles painfully. He looks seriously into my eyes before he answers.

"We arent together Vince." His rough hands and thumb rubs my cheek affectionately. "The crew seems to think it. But we're roomies and co-workers. Not lovers." He grins teasingly. Understanding the mistake in their relation was easy to make.

I've never been a submissive lover before...

I certainly wasn't going to start now. I flip Cid with ease and pin him to the wall. I still have, on the whole, superior strength and agility to him. Being the same height as Cid, if not taller, he didn't pose any particular challenge. I reach with my claw at his goggles and in one quick motion, bring the pointed metal inches from his eyes. He looks at me in the near total darkness. The only light is the moon outside peeking through the shadowed blinds from a window at ground level as well as the soft glow of the lounge peeking from underneath the space of the door.

Our eyes adapt to the dim light and I observe his reaction. Mine adjust first, of course. He doesn't flinch as I slide the tips of my claws carefully and seductively on his cheek. He trusts me! He doesn't fear me! This trust turns me on, oddly enough. Ancients bless this man for making me feel human again!I get rid of the annoying goggles, his pack of smoke hits the ground alongside the spectacles. The bandana I had though a moment ago was the original gift he'd wanted follows slowly by his own hands' doing. He picks at a loose seam and then pulls it back.

I think he can see me now, his eyes focus on mine in the dark. They are an intense blue by the light of the moon. They are incredibly focused, despite my knowledge that he's consumed almost as much alcohol as I have. He leans in. We are so intimate and close! I feel the breath of his mouth on mine. Still... we look into each other's eyes. Is this what we want? I read in his eyes the same question but also an answer.

*****Rrrraaarrr!***** The Galian answers through the confines of my own mind. A definite yes. I have to agree with it.

"Cid... do you mind if...?"

Misinterpreting my question. His hands glide from my ass to just over my waste, bunching under my baggy shirt and touching my bare scarred skin. I gasp slightly at his overly hot hands touching bare skin.

"Of course you can top. I don't mind." He answers the wrong question Oh! The thought of such intimacy gives me goosebumps. He leans back on the wall to catch my lips again and I participate for a moment. Reluctantly pulling away to finish my last thoughts.

"Cid, the Galian..."

Not wanting to worry him overly, I press closer and lean towards him so he can feel my growing erection through my leather pants. He groans in appreciation. Its a wonderful sensation; to feel wanted. I groan in the back of my throat when he pushes back and I feel his own erection prodding the cleft of my pelvis. I still wonder about the beasts' own plans for tonight.

"Hmm what about it?"

Cid seems un-preoccupied, ignoring the fact that a crazy ravenous beast, prone to possessing my body was participating in this sexually heated moment. His hands pass to the front of my stomach and abs and up just underneath my nipples.

*****Mrrrrrrr happy, play nice, fine, soft. *****

"He's going to... hmmm... participate, if you don't mind?" My left claw gently grabs the door frame behind Cid, it's brass claws digging in the wood with a strength fuelled by excitements. It was alot to bear. The beast and me. My form of insanity. What would the older man answer?

"Participation is good..." He nonchalantly answers smiling mischievously

Somehow... I'm not surprised! He's accepted me regardless of my alter egos, faults and problems. Both of me and my alter-self. He flicks my nipples through my shirt and sends a shock travelling up my spine. Thank god my claw is already wrapped around something solid, else wise my grasp and tightening embrace would have crushed him.

As it is, my pants are becoming painful. I'm happy that after another passionate kiss, that he reacesh down at my waistband. Starting to untie the two sets of belts. My other hand is in his hair now... I certainly wasn't paying too much attention to all my limbs. My leather pants seem to have opened much more swiftly than I anticipated. The release of pressure makes me part the kiss. Panting, I look down and the first and second belt. They're open and his hands is already ghosting on the flat of my stomach, downwards over my pubic hair. I'll remember from here and onwards that he has such dexterity!

I sigh as he flicks the button expertly out of it's hole and quickly unzips the flyer down. I almost melt as his left hand reaches in, cupping my swollen length to bring it outside of my breaches. Changing my phallus's angle and giving it the space it finally needs to grow out. Shivers run up my spine as blood finally reaches certain parts of it.

"Fucking Ancients!" I suck in a breath and give a small thrust into his hot hands. Blood rushes to fill my erection. Those years abstinence had made me much more sensitive than I thought! It feels like a volcano down there was about to erupt! "Oh! Sweet Jenova!"

I swear out loud. Shivering as his hands are moving and rubbing my cock. My whole body convulses. He chuckles, self satisfied perhaps at my reaction. I place my hand over his, squeezing it slightly as a sign to stop or at least slow.

"I cant hold... Cid..." I remind him. I'm not talking about lasting... but about the Galian itself which is steadily pushing on my self control.

He groans and nods his head on my chest, in a sort of way that tells me he's understood me perhaps in some way.

*****Grrrr... impatience, move, move, move.*****

"Hrrr..." I growl or groan out load. Its a strange sound that I've never heard myself do before.

"Vince?"

I'm panting. I hear him but... but... I can't think!

It's like I'm far behind in a tunnel and there's someone next to me. I understand. The Galian isn't fighting me. It wants to be here along with me to participate as an equal! The chance of a good fuck... and perhaps repeated sessions is too precious for it to screw up! Ignorant of this human mating dance... it prods my consciousness gently. For once, this part of my mind I have to live with is working with me. I must accept it willingly. I am a creature of both instinct and reason. I am myself, one being with two minds.

I lean in and open my mouth over the cleft of his neck. I do not just nibble. I bite. Hard! As Galian wishes to! Steadily increasing the pressure until I hear the pilot groan. I release the blonde and lick the irritated area.

"Bed!"

I manage to half rasp out from the limited words in my vocabulary whilst my heart pounds in my ears. My left claw disengages from the wooden frame of the door with a 'chunk'-like sound. Some part of the frame clinks woodenly, falling to the floor.

I want him! He wants me!

I grab him by the front of his shirt. Firmly guiding him towards the cot. Making him fall to his knees in a controlled manner, I none-too-gently pull the blue shirt up over his head in haste. He cooperates fully. Both me and the Galian are pleased. Cid looks up at me with a humorous glint in his eyes. Maybe finding my lack of control pleasing. The blonde older pilot had a generous dose of chest hair. All of it a sandy blonde colour, the same as his head. There where the occasional scars here and there. None of them subtracted from his upper body's healthy and pleasing shape.

Subconsciously, I wonder if those scars could possibly be as attractive on me as they are on him? Cid, on his knees, leaning forward yanks my black shirt up out of my loosely opened pants. Helping me in our shared haste to touch and see new skin. I lean over and pull away. The left sleeve snags briefly on my claws' elbow connection. He just tugs it out. Both of us are topless, with me leaning over him. My pants open and my phallus wantonly sticking outwards of the parted fold of my pants. I sigh as the cold air touches my stomach and makes my nipples perk up. Relieving me of the overwhelmingly building heat I hadn't noticed until now.

I knew I had handsome facial features, but my body had been abused from battles, with Hojo and previous Turk assignments. I have trouble thinking of it as... attractive. There was a rather large bullet wound under my lower left lung where I'd been shot. That large monstrous clawed scar over my heart where Rosso had pulled out the proto-materia. Not to mention the graft of my left arm with metal stitches pulling back at the skin. To top it, I had the worst surgical scar running from my navel to the cleft of my neck forming a capitol 'I' . Its origins were obvious to anyone who knew of my past. I turn my head slightly away, downwards. Suddenly feeling very self-consciously shy. Slowly peering upwards hesitantly with the corner of my eyes I wait for revulsion to set in his gaze.

The cerulean eyes that stare into my crimson ones, hold nothing but worship and lust.

"You're beautiful Vincent." Is all that he said. Honestly, and I knew he was telling the truth.

*****Hard fucking, thrusting into a willing body.*** ** The images pops in my head and I struggle for control with the beast.

I double suddenly for a moment. My head pounding in a temporary blood rush. I put both of my hands on his shoulders pushing down gently to steady myself as well as continue our formerly heated actions. His back was now laying on the bed-cot. My brain was still feeling fuzzy from alcohol and the Galien's mental projection. He leans back. Propping myself off the bed, I nibble my way from his throat and I capture his lips again. God. I feel like I'm dipping my head in warm water! Swimming almost in this new-found pleasure., I map his mouth with mine. Our tongues battle I'm acutely aware of his exploring hands and his own erection pressing upwards underneath me through his pants. One of his rough broad hands is on my chest caressing, the other digging back into my pants again. As soon as it brushes over my clothed erection, I feel the beast thrust physically, crawling under my skin. We are of the same opinion, we both like this.

The Galian is me and I am the Galian.

I can't help but rock at its command. Instinctual thrusting at the contact of Cid's hand. I have to part my mouth to draw deep controlled breaths. Feeling somewhat taken aback by the sensation of lust I am exhibiting from the beast's overwhelming effect on me. I can't believe I am able to talk. But I need to warn him not to overstimulate me!

"I'm not...going to last long Cid...S'sorry. Been a while..." I don't know if he saw something in my eyes but Cid helps me get out my pants and black underwear fairly rapidly and doesn't touch me under the belt afterwards. Oh! Ancient mother of the Cetra! How I want this man!

** ***Now! Now! Now!*****

I'm both frustrated at the withdrawal of the contact yet also happy to have my pleasure postpone for his. I return the favour by unbuckling his cargo pants and slipping them off as well Why am I not surprised he goes commando? His manhood springs to attention, already full because of the looseness of his jeans compared to my leather ones. For a split second I'm both entranced and mortified at the same time. I've never been with a man before. The beast is crawling under my skin to just grab the blond's hips and starts dry humping. The impression is so strong that I have to just look down and pant. Trying to regain some semblance of control. Shaking. I feel a hand on my head and look up.

"It's alright... You do what you feel like Vincent."

Blood is rushing in my head but I hear him say that everything I do would be fine. 30 years. 30 years! Too long! I'm overstimulated. I wish I could be better at this. Our first time. My skin is crawling.

"I just...He's... I'm...sorry."

*****Rrrrrrrrr...*****

I pull myself on top of him, kicking out of my pants.

Panting. Rocking back and forth, thrusting, clawing at the side of his head at the bed with the golden appendage. Consciously trying to get into some kind of position for friction. In my mental landscape, I hear the creature as if I was the one speaking into my own head. It roars its frustration in my mind. I observe myself in a sort of detached way, alcohol thinning the walls between both of my two selves.

***** Something's wrong *****

/"We're both males, Galian. Let him move and take care of it." / Is my response to it.

I think I might have said this out loud. I realize I'm talking to myself in front of him... Too far gone in battling the Galian's sexual frenzy to care, I lean completely over him, body pressed fully... or rather the Galian does this...

I can't remember who's taking the initiative. I Smell him, my mate, inhale his sweet scent. Lust.

I Memorize it. I thrust. There's his erection too. I whimper. It's too dry. Something's still wrong. I furrow my brows. For a moment the blond pilot observes me loosing myself within the mating throws of the Galian beast complacently. He's weathering my discomfort calmly and maybe even enjoys it what with his own excited panting.

*****Rrrrrrr***** I can feel our head turning sharply. I close my eyes in concentration from the Galian wishing dominance over me. To simply rape this man that has admitted an attraction for me.

/"Please, calm down... Calm down... We need...something..."/.

*****Confusion, enter *****

I concentrate on mentally conversing with the Galian, calming the beast and my nerves. I think the pilot understands my dilemma. I can barely speak.

"S'all right Vince."

My gaze towards Cid, battling in my own head must seem very strange... I try to tell Cid with my eyes. I am fighting an internal battle for him. I see the blond pilot slowly nod. He moves away, not from me, nor from fright or disgust. I could of smelled fear at this point I think... He retrieves something in my bag.

**/***I want to push in him. Now! My body hurts. *****/ I was rather painfully hard.

I whimper pathetically rubbing my erection on his leg, dropping down to the floor of the side of the bed to give him space to move a bit.

*****Friction, Friction is good. I'm dry humping, burying my face in his crotch.*****

"Ahh..." Cid exclaims. Perhaps at the sliding actions of skin on skin. Perhaps because my nose and lips searched and found his own manhood. He fumbles with an object as I nuzzle and then tentatively lick at his uncovered genitals, trying to distract myself with other things and return some form of pleasure towards the pilot.

*****Salty. Musk. Man. Mine.*****

Opening the tube of oil which I use on my own guns to clean them, Cid pours some of it on the tip of his fingers. He puts the tube off to the side and spreads the liquid on his digits. It isnt the best lube, but it would have to do. My human mind knows what he's about to do and it's excitingly pushing away the Galian out of my mine for the moment.

Oh! Those wonderful digits would enter Cid's own body to prepare himself for my entry! I look down at my own blood engorged phallus. It was a deep dark rose color, clashing with how pale I was. It was fair in size. Oh yes! I picture my dick's head pushing through that ring of muscle. Just like how his own fingers are pushing into himself right now. I observe and moan pathetically as he pushes one of his fingers on. Licking my lips. I can feel something liquid drip to the floor. It's precum. Mine obviously! A good amount of it in fact.

I take my right hand, fondling myself and spreading the natural lubricant on the tip of my cock. The self-stimulation is wonderful. There's a rush as I take a chance. I have to trust I wont hurt him. The Galian beasts' nature was spilling through overwhelmingly. Something was about to happen... I could feel it.

"Cid...I'm going to..." The fear and plea in my voice made it crack I look at him pleadingly. The pounding excitement shared by me and the creature was too much!

"Buddy. It's all right."

It was the name he always used when I was under the influence of my alter-ego. He used it when addressing it. Though not as often as 'pal' or 'Vince'. The Galian responded to it. Just as it did after most fights, when I was full of bloodlust and had just killed our enemies, ripped them to shreds so savagely. Cid isn't afraid of me. Dragoon that he is; I can trust him to control me if I'm hurting him. The Galian in me perks up and responds to the invitation.

"You jus' take it easy Vincent. Relax. You aint gonna do anything that I aint want already. Didn't I ask ya for this?"

"..."

My eternal struggle with the Galian beast is understood. Oh! How I love this man! Yes... I love him! Oddly enough, I don't feel any drastic physical change. Its just as if my mind blanks a moment and some strange fusion occurs between me and the beast. I'm no longer an individual... but two. My senses increase, sight, smell and taste.

*****/"Mmmmhhhh"/*****

I can feel my throat rumbling deeply as I growl in a slightly modified throat. My skin feels hot.** */We/*** are the Galian, but I see the world as I always do... when we transform. As if in the back of a cave in my mind. However my body... is mine. We haven't changed.

I have the strange impression there is another creature sitting next to me and both of us have control on the outside world. We both watch him closely. There's no fear. A kind of awe and wonder... perhaps a bit of doubt but certainly not fear. For once, we haven't physically become the Galian beast. Maybe there are a few outwards signs of whats' occured, but if it is, there's no claws or horns involved, nor tail or fur. I thank... Galian/myself. We feel so... normal.

We observe him with a tender gaze. Sharp eyesglowing in the darkness. Feral and urgent. Pressing our left metalic claw on top of his chest we steady him whilst we position to mount. We feel his arm reach out and grab our sex, spreading something slippery and cool. We slow and remain still a moment observing his movements and understanding in an almost detached way what its for. He applies the oil. Although cold it doesn't detract us from our lust in the least. We purr at the mere thought of mounting this other alpha-male.

This captain of men.

"Sssssssid...!?"

We manage to drawl and form his name, the syllables weird in our more prominently fanged mouth. Half-way in mid transformation, on the razor edge of a split personality. Whistling his name, we breath heavily in controlled exertion There's an urgency, a sense of panic for a moment and it must have shown in the way we say his name. Without further ado he pushes us to the side of his body, turning around and presents his posterior invitingly.

Roughly we grab his hips and search for the delicious entrance we know he's slicked himself for us. We Grind. Half from blind instinct, half from wanting this to last just a little longer for his own sake. Knowing that it would be over too quickly for my human's side liking. He would gain no pleasure if we rushed this violently. We angle ourselves and soon the tip our cock is aligned with his sphincter. Panting. We push into him with controlled small thrusts. Inch by inch, withdrawing a bit then pushing in further. Sweating as we vie for control of our bodies' natural instincts to bury ourselves completely.

He groans his appreciation, as we push in further, steadily.

There's a momentary lack of lucidity as we feel a rush of pleasure travel down the back of our neck to the tips of our spine... and beyond to where would have normally been a tail... but which there wasnt. It was an odd feeling... We feel our cock spring inside him and release some pre-cum, lubricating his entry further. We give a few more hurried shallow thrusts, then push steadilly closing the distance. Fully burying ourselves within him.

Cid groans again, but not out of pain. His breathing is harsh and even, we blink in the faint light, watching the man grab the sheets of the bed, sweating. Bending down we nibble his neck and taste salt. Feeling him relax. Withdrawing from him we push back into the welcoming heat of his anus. It's wonderful tight!

"Shit." The pilot arches slightly, changing the angle of our entry.

We whine and snap our hips again forward, this time setting a tempo of small thrusts. Steadilly speeding up. Unable to stop.

"Sssssid!"

We repeat as a mantra, euphorically drowning in sensations. Delving into his depths, breeding him as he openly invites us to continue with a steady seductive string of cursing that further inflames our frenzied fucking. I/We, whine as he undoes us quickly and our thrusts become uncoordinated fast. We push in as deep as we can feel release building up. The first one in a very long time!

"CID!"

Our phallus pulses in the depths of him and its the knowledge of him receiving our seed willingly, rather than the act itself, that lifts us higher into our bliss.

*****Purrrrrrrr*****

Its almost as if I'd forgotten how it felt like to cum. With a much cleared head. Panting, I kiss him affectionately on his back. I feel the spasms of my orgasm slow down and the Galian retreats back into my psyche, rumbling satisfyingly at his participation in the events. My vision and other senses go back to normal from the heightened sharp animal-like abilities of the creature.

I feel wobbly and tired... but I'm not without manners and I withdraw my flaccid penis gently, sliding down his back, playfully biting his ass cheek on the way down to kneel on the floor. Gently I urge him to turn onto his back. Cid doesn't complained.

Smiling at me in a warm manner. I silently thank him for being this patient. Choosing to be on the receiving end tonight in our newfound relation. I wish to return the favour he's granted me (especially on his own birthday) and without thinking too much about the fact that its both the first time for me taking a man physically and getting down on one, I take him in my mouth.

"HOLY meteors Vincent!" Cid places a hand on the top of my head and grabbing my hair. He's being careful not to yank it, but surprised nonetheless at my uncharacteristic actions it stings slightly.

I have no idea what I'm doing!

Yet... I imagine what I'd like if someone were performing felascio on me and I give him head as what I assume I would like. Licking before sucking on the head of his penis and steadily going up and down his length as far as my throat would permit. I'm limited to my one good hand on the base of his dick. While with the other dangerous appendage... I try to gently hold the small of his back without hurting him. The cold of the metal must be a contrast to my hot mouth, he throws his head back and makes pleasant noises which get more and more desperate as I start sucking with more pressure and pick up the pace with my hand. I feel his legs tremble slightly and his breathing hitch.

"Vincent... I'm gonna..."

He yanks on my head as a polite warning, but I refuse to be moved. Applying steady wet pressure to the head, I push solidly on the base of his cock and feel him shoot at the back of my mouth. He groans twitching in reflex as he ejaculates. I swallow what he produces. While I don't particularly like the taste, its his. So I don't mind. After I feel the last shudders of his climax subside, I remove my mouth. Feeling a small trail of saliva connecting my mouth to his genitals. I wipe it with the back of my hand and look up to see him lovingly staring down at me. We're both panting from our own tired exertions and I remain still for a moment.

We gaze at each other.

There's this... moment I guess... which passes.

I climb back onto the cot with him. He hugs me in a heartfelt embrace and we both fall back to lay down together. My head is clearer now than it was a while ago from the drinks, especially with all the exercise.

"Do you? I mean... I hope you dont... um?" Highwind was at a lost for words. Which is suprising in itself, but I could guess what he was worried about.

"No Cid, I do not regret this. I don't believe I will in the morning either." I pull him closer and kiss him affectionately.

The pilot smiles that genuine goofy smile of his and pulls the blankets up over us. I sigh, relaxing and settling my head into the crook of his elbow, ready to sleep.

"Vince?"

My eyes sting as I try to stay awake. "Hmm?" I faintly realize, that he only called me by my full name when we were in the throws of lovemaking.

"That was the best birthday gift ever." He kisses the top of my head.

I smile, falling into the most peaceful slumber that I can remember.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
